


Задание для Ланселота

by Angulema



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nothing sexual (alas)), fight, kingsmanfest, what if stayed Roxy not Eggsy?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если на орбиту отправили Эггзи, а на "финальную битву" пошла Рокси?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задание для Ланселота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на kingsman fest на diary.ru по заявке:  
>  _4.33. Гарри/Эггзи. Вместо Эггзи на финальную драку отправляется Рокси. Эггзи подбивает спутник, после спуска звонит матери, а трубку берет Гарри. Мерлин пьет шампанское, празднуя победу, Гарри успокаивает истерически рыдающего Эггзи, Рокси вызволяет принцессу (хехехе). H+!_
> 
> Тем не менее, юмора не вышло, зато экшн - кажется, вполне)
> 
> (Еще придется признаться, что до сих пор фильм смотрела только раз в кинотеатре, поэтому могут встретиться ляпы, хотя на фесте вроде бы ничего такого не заметили.)

Рокси уже мысленно ожидала, что сейчас Мерлин скажет, что в «эпицентр событий» отправится Эггзи, а не она (убедительным тоном заметив, что сбить спутник — очень опасное и ответственное задание), и с горечью отметила, что спорить нет времени, да и глупо упрекать его за излишнюю опеку… Но Мерлин вдруг задержал на ней взгляд, упустив несколько ценных секунд, и сказал, что Эггзи отправится на орбиту, а она…

Рокси очень старалась сохранить спокойствие, но все же легкая улыбка скользнула по ее лицу. Помирать — так с музыкой… и Мерлином.

 

***

Сразу Эггзи не успел обидеться, а потом зародыш обиды задушила тревога — за Рокси, которая будет там одна в логове лицемеров, за себя — черт возьми, он же покидает Землю, пусть и на время, и… за маму с сестренкой. Временами подступала тихая паника: а если он промахнется? Если у Валентайна есть «план Б»? Нужно было позвонить матери, предостеречь на всякий случай… Но уже не было возможности. Ничего, он вернется, и тогда позвонит. Просто чтобы услышать ее голос.

«Эггзи?» — послышалось в наушнике, и Эггзи задвинул все тревожные мысли в… далеко-далеко.

«Да, Мерлин. Поднимаюсь с оптимальной скоростью, все в порядке».

«Пока всё по плану. Не витай в облаках. В переносном смысле».

«Слушаюсь, сэр», — Эггзи улыбнулся, хоть Мерлин и не мог его видеть.

Всё получится.

 

***

Все-таки в некоторых случаях быть девушкой — преимущество. Рокси не заподозрил даже ублюдок Чарли, оказавшийся среди «избранной элиты». Он никогда ей не нравился, но драться без причины во время отбора было бы странно, а вот сейчас… сейчас пришлось угостить его снотворным вместо правого хука, но вышло тоже неплохо. И планшет этого мерзавчика пригодился, чтобы помочь Мерлину. Ей даже удалось уйти незамеченной… Собственно, на этом везение закончилось. Мерлин сообщил, что Валентайну удалось «одолжить» чей-то спутник вместо сбитого и что во все коридоры высланы боевые группы: Валентайн или его помощница догадались, кто проник в их уютную компанию.

Несколько подстреленных наемников, пара десятков поворотов — и чертова ловушка. Рокси прижалась спиной к железной двери в нише и судорожно просчитывала варианты. Кажется, из-за двери были слышны какие-то звуки, но Рокси не обращала внимания. Шаги справа, шаги слева… Черт, кажется, всё.

«Мерлин, слышишь меня? Я тебя люблю».

Банальность, но какая уже разница?..

«Слышу. Я тоже тебя люблю. А сейчас закрой глаза и заткни нос».

 

Она подчиняется, но мерзотный запах горелого мяса и свежей крови проникает даже, кажется, через уши. Но эта вонь означает, что она будет жить — и Мерлин будет жить.

Рокси отводит локоть от носа и делает глубокий вдох, не замечая запаха. Улыбается.

— Эй! Эй, выпустите меня! — наконец она обращает внимание на крики из-за двери.

Мгновение — и на уровне лица Рокси открывается окошко. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, хмурые черты… Кажется, именно так выглядела на фото пропавшая шведская принцесса, только что не хмурилась.

— Выпить есть? — хрипло спрашивает Рокси, не обращая внимания на то, что взгляд у принцессы странно оценивающий.

— Шампанское. Пойдет? — отвечает та, прищурившись.

— Ничего так заточение, — хмыкает Рокси. — Пойдет.

 

«Рокси, ты слышишь меня? Срочно возвращайся, Валентайн и его сообщница живы и сейчас продолжат экзекуцию, у них не было чипов. Будь осторожна».

 

— Прости, милая, надо срочно спасти мир, — бормочет Рокси, прикидывая, как побыстрее вернуться в зал. — Но я вернусь, готовь шампанское.

— Если спасешь мир, можно и коньяк, — лукаво улыбается принцесса, но Рокси не обращает внимания.

 

***

«Эггзи, приземление прошло успешно?»

«Да, все в порядке, Мерлин. Как Рокси?»

«Возвращается к этому чертову гению и его помощнице. Он подключил чужой спутник и может в любое мгновение включить свою систему, а я не могу ее взломать».

 

Черт. Черт, черт, черт, там же его мама и сестренка…

 

От нахлынувшей паники дрожат руки, телефон чуть не падает на промерзшую землю и Эггзи чертыхается уже в голос, не слыша, что именно почти кричит в наушник Мерлин о безопасности и еще черт знает о чем.

 

Эггзи набирает номер и напряженно слушает гудки, когда к его сознанию наконец прорывается напряженный до предела голос Мерлина:

«Эггзи, _сбрось вызов, они в безопасности_ ».

 

Он даже собирается послушаться, но на том конце отвечают.

— Алло, — звучит в трубке голос Гарри Харта, и Эггзи замирает, в легких вдруг заканчивается воздух, а глаза застилает влажная пелена.

 

Ты сукин сын, хочет сказать Эггзи. Какого черта, хочет сказать Эггзи. Гребаный везучий засранец, хочет сказать Эггзи. Говори, говори, только не молчи, чтобы я до конца поверил, хочет сказать Эггзи, но не успевает — трубка чертыхается все тем же невозможным голосом и связь отключается.

 

Эггзи слушает гудки, не чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы.

 

***

Теперь у Рокси преимуществ нет. Она и Газель кружат по комнате, присматриваясь, примеряясь. Рокси кажется, что они сейчас очень похожи. У каждой за спиной дорогой человек, а перед собой четкая цель: уничтожить.

 

Рокси нападает первой: нет времени кружить, когда где-то из-за ее промедления гибнут люди. Конечно, промахивается: Газель стремительна, как… газель. Неуместная острота.

Их схватка похожа на танец, только Рокси раз за разом ломает ритм и рисунок. Время слишком ценно, чтобы тратить его зря.

Газель припирает ее — не к стене, к столу — и прыгает, стремясь поразить своими смертельными «каблучками», но Рокси успевает, выигрывает долю секунды: отклоняется, ускользая с траектории движения лезвий, и прыгает следом, выбрасывая вперед правую ногу. Успевает: заранее выпущенное тайное лезвие слегка царапает икру Газели над протезом. Но после выпада Рокси падает на пол, не очень удачно сгруппировавшись: удар приходится на плечо, и от резкой боли темнеет в глазах. Рокси слышит, как Газель отпускает короткое ругательство — и, кажется, движется в ее сторону. В горле пересохло, зрение потихоньку возвращается, но слишком медленно, и Рокси зажмуривается, напрягая слух. Газель ранена — значит, яд уже действует, она не сможет напасть так же быстро, как раньше. Стук. Стук. Стук. Совсем рядом. Что она хочет, отрезать Рокси голову?.. Рокси рывком поднимается — плечо и весь бок пронзает острой болью — и падает в другую сторону, на стол, и слышит звук падения неподалеку. Газель. Не успела? Или сделала выпад как раз в тот момент, когда поднялась Рокси? Уже не важно.

Слышится резкий крик. Валентайн.

 

Смогла ли смерть помощницы заставить его отнять руку от экрана управления?

Рокси открывает глаза, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы.

Нет, держит, выродок.

Рокси судорожно думает, чем его достать. Зонт остался где-то в коридоре, револьвер с пустой обоймой — там же… Остальное, включая правую руку, доломано уже в этом зале. Хорошо, что она амбидекстр…

Рокси тихо сползает на пол — Валентайн подумал, что она тоже погибла, не стоит его разубеждать — и снимает с ноги Газели протез. Один шанс.

Рокси поднимается, отставляет назад правую ногу, замахивается…

 

Лезвие попадает между лопаток, и Валентайн тихо оседает на пол.

 

Мерлин что-то говорит, но Рокси не может разобрать, что: после броска боль возвращается с новой силой, застилая сознание.

 

***

Эггзи приходит в себя от тихого голоса в ухе:

«Нажми отбой, он не может до тебя дозвониться. Всё закончилось».

 

И Эггзи нажимает отбой, а потом прием, и слушает, слушает, слушает, потому что говорить нет сил, и далеко не сразу замечает, что всхлипывает, и ему даже удается пробормотать что-то вроде «йвпрдке». Гарри будто понимает — а может, и правда понимает — и говорит, просто говорит. Может, зачитывает попавшийся под руку телефонный справочник, сейчас нет никакой разницы. О важном они поговорят потом, а пока Эггзи просто слушает самый дорогой на свете голос, вжимая телефон в ухо, время от времени стирая со щек слезы другой рукой.

 

***

— Рокси?

 

Она приходит в себя от этого полного беспокойства голоса, и только потом чувствует запах нашатыря.

— Я в порядке, только плечо…

— Надо зафиксировать, вдруг перелом.

Рокси не спорит и молча смотрит, как Мерлин раздирает на длинные лоскуты чью-то рубашку. Часть скручивает в валик и подкладывает ей под мышку, на один лоскут подвешивает ее согнутую в локте руку и остальными приматывает руку к телу.

— Ну что, Ланселот, идем? Надо было сразу обезболивающее захватить…

— Мне там коньяк обещали, — выдыхает Рокси, поднимаясь на ноги. — Будет вместо обезболивающего. Откроешь камеру шведской принцессы?

— Легко. Но тогда и мне коньяка.

— Не вопрос, — улыбается Рокси. — Но как мы тогда отсюда выберемся?

— Ты же не думаешь, что из всего Кингсмана остались ты, да я, да мы с тобой? — возвращает улыбку Мерлин. — Где-то через полчасика прибудет подкрепление. Оно, конечно, безнадежно опоздало, но забрать нас сможет.

— Тогда за коньяком, — кивает Рокси.

 

Мерлин осторожно обнимает ее за талию, и жизнь кажется неплохой штукой.

 

_6–7 апреля 2015 года_

**Author's Note:**

> Кто дочитал, может заметить, что во время драки Рокси и Газели я забыла про очки агентов и про то, что Мерлин мог бы подсказывать Рокси, куда ползти. Будем считать, что во время драки очки разбились/потерялись)


End file.
